Try to Sleep
by Phoenix Firefly
Summary: Jack is having trouble sleeping. Doug and he talk about Jen, the future and parenting. Set after Jen's funeral. Our Lovable Jack must come to terms with his loss and Doug is always there to pick him up and say all the right things. It's short, so RR!


Try to Sleep  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them; I don't know anyone one that does. Oh, some executive producer at some TV station does, but I don't know them! ^_^  
  
jack/doug  
  
Synopsis: Jack is having trouble sleeping. Doug and he talk about Jen and parenting.   
  
Rated: PG  
  
*  
  
It was late and Jack couldn't sleep. He had been having trouble since Jen had died, particularly after the funeral. There had been too many sleepless nights in the past two weeks. It had been a detriment his teaching abilities and Doug had become increasingly worried.  
  
'At least Amy is sleeping well,' he thought with a grumble and sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. He smiled when he felt Doug's arm nudge his leg. Doug was fully aware of Jack's trouble with sleep, so he took it upon himself to attend to Amy if ever she needed something in the middle of the night. It was sweet and considerate, but that's just what Doug was.  
  
Jack shifted his weight in an attempt to get out of bed but the slight movement woke Doug who sat up-right nearly immediately.   
  
"Does Amy need something?" he asked tiredly.  
  
"No, I was just going to get a glass of water," Jack replied, and to his surprise, Doug sighed.   
  
"Still not sleeping huh?"  
  
Jack paused before answering, "Yeah."   
  
"What is it Jack?" Doug asked putting a hand on Jack's shoulder. "It's Jen, isn't it?"  
  
"It's always Jen," he said lying back down, pulling the bed-covers around him.  
  
"Which part?"  
  
"Every part, Doug," he said quietly. "I miss her. I think that if I fall asleep I'll forget what she looks like, how she was, who she was and worse…what she meant to me."  
  
Doug lay down next to him and wrapped his arms around Jack, playing with his silky black hair. "You won't forget her, it would be impossible," Doug whispered and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. Jack closed his eyes under the touch.  
  
"I know it seems impossible, but that's how I feel. It hurts so much," he conceded, his now open eyes brightening with unshed tears.  
  
"Of course it does. It was always going to," Doug replied softly. "And it was always going to be a really rotten time, but it will get better; you just have to be patient."  
  
"I know, but how long is it going to take? A month? A year? Until Amy leaves home so I'm not faced by the daughter of my soul mate everyday?" Doug looked sadly away from Jack and his hold loosened. "Doug…"  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep Jack?" Doug said and rolled over.  
  
Jack lay there numbly for a while. Doug knew that he and Jen were soul mates but it still troubled him to hear it declared. Jack looked over at Doug and sighed. "I'm going to get my glass of water."  
  
He got up and made his way to the kitchen. Getting what he wanted, he sat at the table and watched the waves crash against the sand. Capeside was a great place, and his prior doubts about staying in the small town were all but gone. This place was his reminder of Jen and the great times they shared at and around the high school. Teaching, he was often caught in reminisce.   
  
There was a draught blowing through the house and Jack got up to close the window. He put his glass in the dishwasher and walking back to Doug, he made a deliberate turn off to Amy's room. He came to her cradle and looked over her.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he said. "And so much like your mum," he paused leaning closer to her. "We're going to have a tough time together, you and I. And it's not going to be easy for you growing up and having two dads. But you can be absolutely certain that Doug and I are going to try our best, kiddo. We'll work something out."  
  
"Sure will."  
  
"Doug," Jack said without turning around. "We had better not wake her; she doesn't get too many good night sleeps."  
  
Jack turned and Doug put his arms around him. "I know. As a matter of fact, neither do you. Like father like daughter."  
  
Jack smiled. "You've got work tomorrow Doug," he said.  
  
Doug leaned down and kissed Jack slowly. "Maybe I can call in sick."  
  
"Oh, and what kind of example would that be for the community? Sheriff Witter taking it easy?"  
  
"I wouldn't say taking it easy; I'd say it was taking time out with my partner and our daughter. I think family time is a good example to be setting for this community, don't you think?"  
  
"Sure do," Jack replied.  
  
Doug let go of him and turned to leave the room. "Coming Jack?" he asked when he reached the door.  
  
"Yeah, of course, be right there."  
  
He heard Doug walk across the hall and get into bed.  
  
"I love you Amy," he whispered before turning away and tracing Doug's steps across the hall. He got into bed and lay snuggled in Doug's arms.  
  
"Doug— I love you," Jack whispered and leaned up to kiss him.  
  
"Jack, try to sleep," Doug replied happily with a smile.  
  
*  
  
A/N: A one off fanfic… I love jack!!! It is a bit a clone with same ideals as others, but please, if you're going to review, and please please please please please do, don't flame me!!! I'm very sensitive. lol. Cheers!!!!!!!  
  
Phoenix Firefly  
  
xxxooo 


End file.
